The cleaning procedure is an important procedure in the production process of an aluminum alloy hub. The existing hub cleaning methods roughly can be divided into manual, brush and high pressure nozzle ones. The manual cleaning method is low in degree of automation, low in efficiency and severe in working environment, and is thus not suitable for large batch production. In the process of cleaning a hub by a brush-type cleaning machine, the cleaning of the hub is not simple plane cleaning, the central height of the hub of each vehicle type is different, and the placing angles and positions when wheels are cleaned are slightly different, so cleaning dead angles exist in the conventional cleaning process and are difficult to clean, and harmful effects are produced on follow-up coating. The brush cleaning method cannot realize automatic centering and then cannot effectively clean a hub, and it cannot adapt to cleaning hubs of different vehicle types. Although the high pressure nozzle method can be used for cleaning hubs in various shapes, the cleaning area of a single nozzle is small, and a plurality of nozzles are needed to improve the cleaning efficiency, resulting in increase of the cost. Therefore, a device which can adapt to cleaning of different types of hubs and is relatively low in cost in the disclosure has very positive practical significance.